


Imprisonment in Niflheim

by FandomFangirl9



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happiness, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirl9/pseuds/FandomFangirl9
Summary: This was supposed to be my take on how Episode Prompto went down(before I played the DLC). Prompto is pushed off the train and finds himself imprisoned by Ardyn. Prompto finds that, he will have to try to escape on his own.





	1. A bad place....

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to be a first part of an rp solo on my Prompto account. There is a cliffhanger, but I just never continued on. The format may be odd, because it was originally a long rp solo. Anyway, I was really proud of this solo and enjoyed /hated (b/c i hate hurting Prompto :() writing it, but I still loved it. Sincerely hope all of you Prompto fans out there, like it as well. Side note: No beta, so just a warning.

-The last thing he remembered, was his terrifying encounter with Noct on the train. It was freezing cold, but not just the weather. 

-He is being chased down by a furious Noct on the train, trying to calm him down, but something is wrong. - 'Noct! This isn't funny,man!' -The blond keeps on running through each train car, Noct on his tail. 'I'm one of the good guys!' -runs further up- 'Why are you doing this?!' 

~Oh Six, he's REALLY coming after me! What did I do?! ~ 

'Hahh! Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me?! ' -after more protests, he's able to get outside of the last train car, where the weather seems cleared up again. -

~Whew! Must be an illusion!~ 

-However, he quickly sees that much chaos is going down with the Magiteck carriers and soon enough, soldiers drop down on him.- 'Ahhh! ' -starts fighting them and sees Noct appear again. This time though, Noct is joining him. 'Ohh , hey! Uhh..' -points up at the sky- 'Better get those guys now. Warp strike em! I'll hold these guys off. Do it! ' -Noct just nods and warps up- 

~That was weird. He didn't seem to act all scary and pissed at me then. ~ 

-Ends up getting distracted from his thoughts and keeps up the fight. Several minutes later, the train is saved from certain doom from the carrier drones and Noct swoops back down. -

~Ah! Whew! He did it! ~

-But something is wrong again. Noct is PISSED and yells insults at him.-

~What? Why?! ~

-Next things he knows, Noct pushes him off the train, into the depths of the current place they're in, Prompto hitting the ground hard. - 'Aaaaaahhh!' // -As soon as he gets his bearings, he looks up to see Ardyn before him, grinning. Prompto hisses. 'Ardyn!'

Ardyn: Oh dear. Guess Noct thought you were too much of a hassle after all. So sad. Don't worry though, my boy. I'll take good care of you. ' -his eyes gleam- 

-The blond glares at the man before him, whom he actually considered not so bad of a guy at first, but now..../ 'Where's Noct? ' -grimaces- 'I'll do whatever you say. You just gotta promise me that Noct is alright.' -frowns- 

Ardyn: -amused- 'Really/ Well, aren't YOU loyal? I wouldn't trust someone who tried to run after me on a train AND push me off. ' -sneer- 'In the middle of nowhere no less! -The man waves his arms around whimsically to show off the area- 'Noct is away..he moved on without you, dear Prompto. How hateful. '


	2. 'He wouldn't do that!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn convinces Prompto that Noct left him for dead and plans to use him as bait.

'N....No! Noct didn't leave me for dead! -eyes water- 'He wouldn't do that! You tricked him somehow! -is backing away from Ardyn- 

Ardyn: 'No..you don't understand, my little Chocobo. ' -a hiss is heard from Prompto in response to the pet name. Only his closest friends could call him that. - 'He clearly saw you and he had enough. You were a liability, my boy. However, it's not all bad.'-smile- 'You're HOME. '

Prompto: 'What are you talking abo...-the scenery around him suddenly changes to a frigid tundra and he instantly wraps his arms around himself, shivering- 'Is this .....Niflheim? '-gets blasted with snow and ice- 'Ahhh! Colllllld!' 

Ardyn: -watches him, then snaps his fingers and they're in a cell, an institutional sort of place. - 

Prompto: 'What? Is this a.....?' -looks around and then realizes he can't move his arms- 'Huh? ' -looks up at his arms, which are chained up- '...no...' -looks at his legs, which are in the same state.-

Ardyn: -has been standing in front of him this whole time, creepy smile. - 'Don't be alarmed. It's just a little toy of mine. A contraption if you will. I have to make you the proper BAIT, right? ' -rubs the blond's chin adoringly- 'YOU will lure your beloved king in...IF he cares enough to save you that is. Meanwhile, you're MINE. ' -wheels out a rolling cart and holds up a needle- 

-Now, Prompto had a known fear of claustrophobia. That was bearable because of the many quests in the caves with his friends. Another fear that was less known: a fear of needles. Lastly, he wasn't a huge fan of the dark. All of this combined, was his worst nightmare come true. He was locked in a small, dark , let's face, jail cell, stuck on a device. - 

Ardyn: -gleams with a predator's eyes, the syringe in his hand- You really are a pretty little thing...but I imagine you will look even more beautiful when I'm done with you. ' -grabs at the blond's writhing arm, sticking a needle into it- 

'AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh!'


	3. A sorrowful 'reunion'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sees an angry Noctis in front of him and he gets the beating of his life.

-has been trapped in Ardyn's clutches for days of psychological torture. Sometimes a poke or prod or a flat out smack to the face, would leave him bruised and bloodied. Oddly enough, Ardyn's main focus , was just riling up the blond. Prompto had been stuck in that cell for so long, without much sleep, that he felt like he was seeing things. He did his best to hold onto happy thoughts and the hope that Noctis, WILL rescue him. -

-That evening, or at the very least, what Prompto THOUGHT was evening, he pulls his head up, exhausted, to hear the cell door open. Curses himself for always getting his hopes up when he hears that door open. It should have terrified him, b/c it usually meant Ardyn, with some sort of sustenance for him, along with water, yet with no hope of escape. This time though, he sees Noctis!-

'Noc--Noct! Oh thank the Six! You're..' -immediately sees a glare from Noctis, that makes Prompto's stomach sink. -

 

-The boy pauses, carefully eyeing Noctis back- 'Uh..'-hangs his head, ashamed- 'I'm sorry, Noct.' -winces- 'I screwed up and got my butt caught. ' -looks up, eyes welling up- 'I..didn't mean to get in the way! I promise!' 

Noct: -glares at him- 'You ruined everything. ' -flatly- 

Prompto: 'Why do you keep saying that? ' -hurt- 'You can't mean that, Noct! You were just playing with me on the train, right? ' -bites his bottom lip so hard that it bleeds- 'You didn't mean any of that, riiight? Just a bad joke gone wrong ^^; ? '

Noct: 'You were following me around all this time and YOU betrayed me. My own best friend, -sneers- ' who is such a loser.'

Prompto: 'L-loser?' -lip trembles- 

Noct: 'You were always a loser to me, Prompto. I was only friends with you because of Luna. ' -sneers, moving close to him. - 'With everything that's happened, YOU were why! If I wasn't so busy placating your whiny ass, I'd be further ahead. ' 

Prompto: 'Y-you can't really mean that. ' -looks at his best friend pitifully. He's not sure what happened, but he knows Noct is PISSED. - 'Come on'..-grimaces- 'with all we've been through' -feeling weak- 'you're ....'

Noct: -interrupts him with a punch to his face- 'Shut up! It meant nothing! I just had you along b/c you were useful to our group. No one REALLY wants you around.' -slugs him in the mouth- 'Besides, you're not even REAL anyway. Just a pawn that I was going to dispose of after I got to my goal.' -punches him hard in the stomach, prompting a yelp of pain from the blond. -

Prompto: 'Aaaaaaahhh..Noct..please....stop! ' -gets a shiner on his face in addition.- 'Please!!! This isn't you, it can't be!'


	4. Pain and liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero, with some quick thinking and reflexes, gets himself free from the cross.

-The last thing Prompto remembers, is Noct beating on him with no mercy, leaving him a bruised mess after it's over. - 'Aaah...' -his vision is foggy- 'That was not Noct..no way. ' -sniffs and looks around weakly, realizing that he's talking out loud to no one. - 

~I dunno how long it's been, but I think..I'll have to just escape myself. ~ -spits out blood, his lip split from the beatdown earlier, eyes bloodshot. - // ~If I can make it out of here that is. ~ -starts squirming with as much strength as he can muster, when the cell door opens and a person who is NOT Ardyn ..or Noct, comes in- / ~Huh..This person looks cold. They must have been just outside. ~ -said person, wordlessly, comes up to Prompto, about to give him a bottled water and a sandwich. - 

-Prompto looks over the person, sizing them up, suddenly feeling a little fire within his body- / ~Ok Prompto..you know what? Enough is enough. You got to save yourself and find a way out!~ 

-He studies what the person is doing. Thanks to working with Ignis for so long, Prompto adopted a habit of his, analyzing the situation. Keeps a close eye on certain things..like the person's keys..and a gun. Imagines how he's going to get off the rack. - 

~I'm...going to have to dislocate my shoulder, aren't I? Ohh man, this is going to suuuuuuck. ~ 

-He gives a violent jerk of his right arm, which gives off a loud pop, hissing loudly as he grabs for the person's arm. Tugs him forward, snatching the gun away, popping the guy in the head with the gun, throwing him off, to where he can grab the keys, wincing all the while. Bites his lip hard to avoid crying out, as he quickly unlocks his other arm away. Throws a punch at the dude's face, knocking him back again, panting hard. holds his injured arm with one hand as he round-house kicks him to the ground. stands over him to overlook the damage. - 

-As soon as he figures he's in the clear, he pops his shoulder back in, practically crying from the pain. It is short-lived b/c hey, gotta stay cheerful AND tough. Looks down at the man at his feet. 'Heh..I believe I'll be taking THIS. ' -strips him of his clothes. peels the clothes off the guy, who happens to be Prompto's size. Still hurting from the shoulder pop, he carefully pulls off his own clothes, down to his boxers and socks now. - 

~Luckily, it's not cold in here..but maaaaan, these layers~~ -starts pulling on the skinny pants-


	5. Bad ass Prompto mode: ACTIVATED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is able to kick some MT ass and take names. Ardyn comes back to free him..but...is he really or is it just a game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few sentences accidentally got cut off, so I posted them back in. It's still a cliffhanger(if I decide to do any more of it), but it at least makes a little more sense. Once again, sorry about that!

pulls on a shirt and gets in the slim-fitted and quite attractive coat. pulls his boots back on and plops on a hat, which is perfect for the snowy climate. Lastly, puts on gloves, then puts on the guy's gun along with some bullets for it. Smirks faintly at himself, looking himself over. - 

~Perfect fit! ~ -cocks his gun- ~Now..ready to kick some Magiteck ass! ~ -gets an evil smirk and opens up the cell and slips out- 

 

-sneaks into the rest of the Niflihem base,sees several Magitek soldiers walking about and panics. - / ~I can't let them see me! ~ -hides behind some supply boxes, eyes on a soldier. - / ~careful......~ -times it just right and jumps out, taking the guy down- 'YOINK ^_^! ' -kicks the gun out of the soldier's hand, takes it, then breaks the guy's neck. -

-runs down another hall running into more soldiers, doing take downs, sniping baddies, and all the while, stealing all of their weapons. Loads up along the way, rushing through the faculty. Slips in and out of doors, opening them with the bar code on his arm. - / ~....I'm never going to get used to that. ~ -opens up some double doors and is greeted with a whole army of Magiteck soldiers, but..in tubes? - // ~I heard nightmares about this place..but..it..really..exists?! ~ -shivers in horror and sneakily tries to look around. goes down to the lower level in the room...only to find more tubes, but it's a ..clone? Of someone who suspiciously looks like HIM. - 

-pales as he stares at the non-moving 'person'- / ~Oh my god..it's real. ~ -grimaces, but then runs out when he hears someone coming. Bolts out back into the now empty hallway. / ~Never mind that, just get out of here!~ 

 

-moments later, after attacking and subduing more soldiers, Prompto leans against the wall, trying to get a breath, when Ardyn's voice appears on the loud speaker. 

Ardyn(over the loud speaker)- 'Well, well, look at little Prom...finally growing up! ' -a video camera on the ceiling zooms in on Prompto's now-glaring face- 

-The loud speaker contines, Ardyn's voice cheerful as always- / 'Let's play a little game,my boy. I will let you go, but it's quite cold out there. Full of monsters. .' -laughing- 'You're not really used to working alone, are you? Think you can handle all of that by yourself? IF you can, I will take you to your father..your REAL father. IF you can survive long enough, maybe you and Daddy can be reunited finally? ' 

Prompto: -looks coldly into the video camera, although he is terrified. - ' Yeah..right..you're just going to let me go?' -edge to his voice- 'And you're going to WATCH me? Pfft..like I care! ' -scowls and turns around, opening the door, where the outside blasts him with snow. - 'Haaaaaaaa...so cold!' -door locks behind him right then, the loud speaker continuing. - Ardyn(over loud speaker) : 'I'm watching youuuuuuu..let the games begin! There's a snow mobile for you, my boy. You're going to need it ^_^!' Prompto: -tries to shield his face from the angry, pelting snow. Does see a snow mobile sitting out in the open. - '......' -walks to it and gets on it. -/// ~This is way too easy.~ - MTs are dropped behind him- 'Shit! ' -guns it and zooms forward-


	6. Freedom or loneliness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ardyn essentially let Prompto run free after being in captivity, Prompto had his trials with the Daemons outside in the snow. He luckily is able to gun it on his snowmobile and fight them off. He finds shelter in a cave, but then he takes stock of what happened. Will he friends come to save him ..or is he really alone? Does Noct really hate him after all? How long will he last in the frozen tundra?

'Shit! This is NOT good! ' -Prompto strains out a yell as he shoots away at the Daemons running behind him in the snow. Thankfully, he was in a moving vehicle, but...this vehicle wasn't guarded in any sort of way. It WAS a snowmobile after all, but what else was there to expect in a frozen tundra like Nifliheim? He was imprisoned in Nifliheim's prison, Zegnautus Keep, for an eternity it felt like. He went through hours , maybe even days of torture , at the hands of the Chancellor. There was even a point when Prompto could have SWORN that Noct came in ...to beat the ever-loving crap out of him. If that alone wasn't bad enough, Noct kept up with verbal abuse all the while. It was probably the most heartbreaking moment in Prompto's life. Never having had a close relationship with his adoptive parents, nor knowing where he even came from, Noct and the rest of the gang, were the closest thing that he had to family. There was a teeny part in Prompto's mind, assuring him that it was some sort of hallucination or that Ardyn shape shifted into Noctis. The Chancellor had many talents, that sadly, he put to use in the most awful ways. Basically, he tricked Noct and Noct was then coming at Prompto on the train, ready to kill HIM. Then when it was said and done, Ardyn reappeared and...Prompto found himself being knocked off the train, BY Noctis, to the frozen depths beneath them. 

All of the reflection , hit Prompto hard once he entered a cave safely. He built a fire and sat to warm himself up. It helped, but his heart felt ice cold. The pit in his stomach didn't help either. He made it out alive, but ...would it even matter? He was in all technicalities , the enemy, to all his friends. The very things they were fighting, were Prompto's true beings. MTs. Supposedly, he was saved from becoming a full MT, but what if he ever had that urge? How could he turn against his best friend? No..there was no way! Prompto would kill himself first! -he shivers and rubs his hands together for warmth, still in the stolen Tundra outfit that he swiped from a man earlier. He couldn't stand it. His heart was broken, his eyes were burning from impending tears, his stomach was in knots. He was alone, in a dark cave, with no idea if his friends would ever come for him or not. Yes, he told Ardyn that they would, but those were just tough words. Did they know of what he actually was? Was Prompto even an asset to begin with? 

His stomach then growls, despite being in knots. -Prompto sighs and looks into his backpack for supplies. The boys always had a stash of canned goods on them in case of emergency. He makes a face and opens up the can and eats it straight from the can. 'Aah..not..as good as Iggy's.' -once he says that, he bows his head in pain. He had the painful realization, that not only was Iggy not around to cook for them, but....he was blinded in battle anyway, so he still couldn't do it. 'Gods...dammit! -he looks up at the cave ceiling, tears flowing from his eyes- 'Someone! Please....-pained- 'get me out of here! I..can't do this anymore.!' -he looks back down at his marked wrist, the very wrist bearing his soul, his true soul, his MT soul. - 'Gahhhh!!! Get...off..me...-he grimaces and grabs a stick. looks to the fire and hesitantly puts it toward it, using it as a torch. However....he suddenly saw no need for light anymore. He timidly wonders if maybe..he can burn it off. Yes, it was stupid as hell to do. Probably wouldn't work, but..the blond honestly didn't care. If the aftermath ended up killing him, then there would be one less loser in the world. One less burden for the group. Not like they'd notice at this point. They probably moved on with their mission and just left Prompto for dead. 

Somehow, Prompto can't seem to steady the torch to his wrist. The pain would be epic, but was it any worse than what Prompto had been through in the Keep? Also, Prompto escaped off the Rack by dislocating a shoulder, so..why can't he burn himself?! Was there a part of him actually wanting to move on like this? Or was he literally too chicken at the actual act? No..no one is coming to save him. He'd do them all a favor to just...burn it off. 'Just do it! '-winces and his torch comes closer to his wrist. He feels the heat from it. The embers are sparking off of it as he pulls it in closer and closer. 

'Prompto!!!!!!'


	7. A truth-revealing reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros find Prompto in the cave. It appears to be a happy reunion, until the subject of his barcode tattoo comes up. Prompto tries his best to hide it, but there's no fooling any of the guys. Will they still accept him?

The blond's name, echoed through the cave. He paused in his action, torn. ~What was that?! Could it be...Noct's voice? No...not another hallucination dammit! I 'saw' Noct earlier and now I'm 'hearing' him too? ~ -he lets out an annoyed groan, tears still in his eyes, and he continues with his ready-made torch, just about to burn the cursed mark off , when someone jumps in and knocks it out of his hand- 'Huh?!' '

It was Noctis, who looked heart-broken, an expression that usually came off as neutral to everyone else, but his closest friends knew. However, his words were furious and upset, an edge to his voice. 'What the HELL are you doing?! We've been looking all over for you! ' Another voice is heard from the background. It was the background, because through Prompto's currently welled-up eyes, Noct looked blurry and and his only focus was on him. 

A familiar, deep, brooding voice. 'The 'princess' was worried about you. Wouldn't shut up about it. Would just whine and whine. '-despite the words, there's a lighthearted sound to it, as if he's joking. ' 

Lastly, in the faint distance, that comforting voice, with the British accent, spoke up. 'It appears that we found our sunshine boy.'-smile to his voice- It was true that Ignis was blind now, but judging from the emotion in Noct's voice, it really was Prompto that they found. 

Prompto took all this in and idly wiped his eyes. 'Seriously? Noct? Guys? ' -his vision clears and he sees Noct, right in front of him, Gladio in the back, his arm linked up with Ignis, with his cane and shades- 'I...I..ghhh...-he hops up off his feet and looks them all over quickly, then he sighs- 'I'm so sorry about everything! All the trouble i caused you guys.'-winces- 'I..thought you went on without me. '-he bites his bottom lip, the clear signs of abuse clear on his freckled face. 

Noct stares at Prompto as if he's grown three heads. 'What are you talking about? I should be apologizing to YOU. Ghh..!' -Noct turns his head away, blushing. Is glaring down at the ground. - 'It was a mistake. I pushed YOU off the train, thinking it was that bastard , Ardyn. Since that happened, we just ...ok..I ...just couldn't go on without you...i mean..not knowing where you were. ' -he shuffles his feet awkwardly- 

The smooth voice of Gladio, with a big smile on his face, walks up closer to Prompto. ' Heh. Bullshit. Noctis here, just doesn't want to admit how much he missed you. ' -his amber eyes sparkle, despite the dim light of the cave. Ignis was at Gladio's right side, linked up still. Prompto couldn't help noticing the closeness the two had. Of course, since Ignis' accident, he hardly ever left without someone usually guiding him or holding his arm. However, his arm was locked with Gladio's since they came into the cave. Did these two have something more now? In any case, both of them looked happy and relieved, considering the circumstances. - 'All he could go on about. In other news, what the hell happened to you? ' -

Gladio walks closer up to Prompto's face, not even caring for permission , and holds his face- 'Daaaaaamn, you really got some shiners there, buddy. ' -frowns in concern- 'We gotta fix you up, but, -crosses his arms , with a glare- 'why were you trying to burn yourself? It was all Noct could do to not jump on you to stop you. ' Just then, Gladio notices that Prompto has been idly trying to cover up his wrist the whole time they talked. ' What's up with your wrist? Don't tell me that you already hurt it and were trying something lame like , I dunno, getting rid of it? Or is it some freaking thing that you don't want to show us?' -teasing. He reaches out to grab at Prompto's wrist, which Ignis feels with being linked up to his arm- 

Prompto abruptly moves back from Gladio as soon as he mentions the wrist. It's not that he didn't trust Gladio. He did, but how would he explain THIS? How? The last thing he needed right now, was 'big brother/daddy Gladio' all on his case, with his strong hands, exposing Prompto's wrist for what it was. He noticed that Noct kind of walked away and had his back to him now. Noct was mad at him still, wasn't he? ' I-it's nothing! I'm just..glad that you guys came back for me. ^^; ' 

Ignis stays linked up to Gladio, but he does slowly reach over to Prompto's wrist. Due to the movements and voices, Ignis is somehow able to touch the wrist they are are talking about. The sunshine boy, as they all secretly thought of him as apparently, jumped only slightly at Ignis' fingers moving gently over ....the very thing that Prompto was JUST about to get rid of. 'Hm..-his fingers slide over all the indents and bumps. 

The royal shield looks at Ignis in confusion. 'What's up, Iggy?' He didn't know what to think about Prompto moving away from him, but maybe Prompto was a little scared at how Gladio would react to ...whatever it was? He did, in a mistake of judgement, lose his temper with Noct on the train, but also pushed Prompto away as well. Guess it would make sense that Iggy would be the one to trust with this obviously sensitive subject matter. 

'I feel a tattoo of some kind. That or a brand of some sort. I feel..horizontal bumps on his skin. They're very slight, but they are there. Prompto, please show Gladio. ' Ignis could tell by Prompto's breathing that he was extremely nervous and scared. The master strategist knew that Gladio could come off as being rash at times, but only in moments where he was worried about his loved ones. It often could be misunderstood. While Ignis couldn't always predict what Gladio would do, he knew since his ...'condition', that Gladio wouldn't dare try anything rash with Ignis right on his arm. 

Gladio smiles in relief at Ignis being able to coax Prompto into sharing his secret. Gladio gently takes Prompto's wrist and...pauses- 'This..IS a tattoo and it's..a bar code. It's got numbers on it too. ' -confused- 'I don't get it. I have tattoos all over me.'-gives Prompto a little friendly shove- 'What's all the freaking out for?' -grins- 

Meanwhile, Noct was actually crying to himself. How could he up and betray his best friend like that? The only ray of sunshine in his life since he was young. His only link to anything remotely close to normal. His best friend always got down on himself about being the 'commoner' of the group and how useless he probably was to them. True, that Noct used to tease him about the latter, but he really never meant anything by it. The reality was, that he treasured Prompto. He asked for Prompto to join them and Prompto willingly trained and joined....just to be at Noct's side. When he saw Prompto fall into the wintry depths off the train, it made his heart hurt so much. Gladio and Ignis tried to assure him that Prompto was tough and that they had more pressing matters, but they would NOT forget to look for him. However, Noct was so angry at himself and the whole situation, that he just couldn't focus without his best friend and .....his heart speeds up. No, Prompto was just his best friend, right? And fellow comrade? If that were the case, then why was his heart suddenly pounding? Just then, he realizes that he's been kind of standing off to the side this whole time, while Gladio and Ignis were talking to an obviously upset and scared Prompto. He finally turns around and walks back up to Prompto, a sudden shyness coming over him. 

However, what Noct comes back to, is a shocked and concerned Gladio and Ignis. 'What is it? '-he then gasps a little at seeing Gladio and Ignis go behind Prompto to hug him. Well, more like Gladio giving him a big hug from behind, while Ignis strokes Prompto's shoulder affectionately. The blond, freckled boy looks tearfully up at Noct and...lets the truth out. Despite his eyes being glazed with tears, the boy is pretty calm about telling him. Or maybe it wasn't a state of being calm as much as it was being resigned to his fate. 

Moments later, Noct is sitting beside Prompto around the campfire. Gladio and Ignis have since then taken the other side as their sitting spots, so all of them could look at each other simply. In Ignis' case, he felt the warmth of the fire and of their entourage being back together again after what seemed like too long. 

'So, that's it? That you were an MT this whole time? ' -Noct studies Prompto carefully, thinking it all over. Given what they have been fighting this whole time, no wonder Prompto wanted to hide this from them. Hearing his origin story too, had to be tough for him as well. Despite all of that, Noct never sensed any malice from Prompto in all of their time together. Obviously, neither have Gladio and Ignis, hence the hugs.

Noct moves in closer to Prompto and speaks casually, not wanting to give away too much emotion. 'I don't care about THAT. You're one of us and always have been. ' -gives him a big smile- 'You better stick around with us super closely from now on. No moves without any of us from now on, got it? ' 

Prompto interjects- 'Really?! You're just...accepting me then?' -confused- 'but wait...dude- tries to toughen up, especially in front of all of the guys..and Noct. 'I didn't leave you guys on purpose!' -Noct laughs and ..actually gives him a hug, to a now wide-eyed Prompto- Noct lowers his voice to a whisper, right in Prompto's ear- 'I know you didn't. Let's just say, that we all had a hard time dealing, and that we'll forgive each other. ' -keeps a tight hold onto Prompto, so happy to have his best friend back and the rest of his team, safe and sound. -


End file.
